Dragon Book
' ElementalCollection.jpg|Elemental Collection Monstrous-Collection-Complete.png RedHotCollection.jpg|Red Hot Collection ScaryCollection.jpg|Scary Sollection BluePlanetCollection.jpg|Blue Planet Collection HeavyMetalCollection.jpg|Heavy Metal Collection FrostyCollection.jpg|Frosty Collection LegendaryCollection.jpg|Legendary Collection BizzareCollection.jpg|Bizarre collection HeavenEarthCollection.jpg|Heaven&Earth Collection SparkyCollection.jpg|Sparky Collection HotColdCollection.jpg|Hot&Cold Collection La primera colecsion pura.jpg|THE FIRST PURE COLETION La segunda colecsion pura.jpg.jpg|THE SECON PURE COLECTION The Book of Dragons '''keeps track of all the different dragons and their evolutions that you have possessed in Dragon City. In total, so far, there are 246 different evolutions, 3 for each dragon. The 3 different evolutions are the baby, adolescent and adult. Your total progress is kept track of in the top left corner when you open The Book of Dragons, which is accessed through pressing the "''Storage, news and much more" ''-button (the globe situated to the upper right of the "''Build" button). In addition to this, a collection of either 4 or 5 dragons can be acquired to claim rewards consisting of between 2 - 5 gems, i.e. "The Frosty Collection", consisting of all the 3 stages of Ice Dragon, Blizzard Dragon, Icecube Dragon, Alpine Dragon and Cool Fire Dragon will reward you 2 gems. Not all dragons are placed in the Book of Dragons, There are only 59 Dragons or 179 Evolutions, so in total there are 27 dragons that are not included. Such as : *1. Chameleon Dragon *2. Venom Dragon *3. Moose Dragon *4. Steampunk Dragon *5. Seashell Dragon *6. Dragonfly Dragon Special Release Dragons are not included in the Book of Dragons. These Dragons are: *7. Robot Dragon *8. Paladin Dragon *9. Aztec Dragon *10. Chinese Dragon *11. Butterfly Dragon *12. Fossil Dragon *13. Seahorse Dragon *14. Sky Dragon *15. King Dragon *16. Wizard Dragon *17. Two-Headed Dragon *18. Bat Dragon *19. Plankton Dragon *20.Uncle Sam Dragon *21. Evil Pumpkin Dragon *22. Viking Dragon *23. Jelly Dragon *24. Quetzal Dragon *25. Thanksgiving Dragon *26. Queen Dragon *27. Deep Forest Dragon *28. Ice&Fire Dragon *29. Ninja Dragon *30. Aurora Dragon *31. Santa Dragon : The Hot & Cold Collection | style="height:62px;"|Dark Fire Dragon | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|3 |- | style="height:62px;"|Snowflake Dragon |- | style="height:62px;"|Hot Metal Dragon |- | style="height:62px;"|Ice Cream Dragon |- |Mojito Dragon |} Category:Basics Category:ad Category:fa Category:ga Category:aewf Category:EF Category:WER Category:FWEF Category:Few Category:dq Category:dWF Category:GWEZH Category:JTZ Category:EHZ Category:%HUJR Category:J%R Category:SH% Category:S% Category:HS% Category:HS%G Category:AG Category:AF Category:FD Category:ASD Category:FGA Category:TSR Category:HTAF Category:Fw Category:fE Category:Gw Category:GEW Category:fG Category:WGH Category:R Category:HERH Category:HE Category:GER Category:WE Category:RWF Category:G Category:S Category:AGERG Category:UAE Category:AERT Category:AGREAG Category:AGER Category:ARG Category:A Category:RG Category:ERAG Category:GAR Category:AGR Category:EGA Category:GAE Category:AGE Category:AGH Category:AE Category:AERG Category:E Category:GE Category:WSF Category:Gw Category:gWH Category:RH Category:HRWE Category:gr Category:rge Category:WE Category:Few Category:hwer Category:HER Category:ERH Category:HTR Category:JRT Category:RTH Category:ERF Category:WEF Category:QWD Category:QDW Category:WER Category:GER Category:GRE Category:THR Category:H Category:TRWE Category:FWE Category:W§R Category:FE Category:SG Category:SJF Category:SRT Category:AEG Category:REA Category:AREG Category:AERG Category:gse Category:greahr Category:haer Category:hawthagre Category:haerh Category:argrg Category:arghae Category:rage Category:rgaeh Category:arha Category:aher Category:dfga Category:ae Category:hare Category:FGRAE Category:ERAH Category:RGEA Category:ARGEH Category:AREG Category:ARGE Category:WEFA Category:RGAE Category:GRAEH Category:AERG Category:We Category:wef Category:g Category:Gw Category:wg Category:eztq54 Category:aerz65 Category:4zqa Category:z54qz Category:q54u Category:54z Category:q45uq Category:54zq45uq4 Category:5uzq4u5 Category:uq45u Category:5q4u Category:u54quu Category:qu45q4u Category:56u Category:5u6u73 Category:34t Category:223t4 Category:34t3z4 Category:35 Category:35z Category:45 Category:5z4 Category:6 Category:65 Category:ag Category:ahr Category:jrtz4 Category:z56u Category:jw56 Category:hw56 Category:qg54 Category:f4u654 Category:u7i Category:i875 Category:o6 Category:875i Category:5i87 Category:i9o Category:89o Category:87 Category:i6 Category:fe Category:ge Category:reh Category:G$§ Category:g3 Category:gerz53z Category:G$§T Category:TG§$QG Category:$§QTZ Category:$§TQ Category:$§T Category:ef Category:wz Category:G Category:W$TZ§$ Category:w Category:4z Category:WE Category:FWZ Category:a Category:g5a Category:43at Category:ta34uz Category:7a3 Category:a5u Category:atgau7a Category:g Category:a34uz Category:a4ge3 Category:uza3u Category:atge4 Category:za35u754 Category:tgazu Category:aez Category:gau Category:5etazh5u Category:5g Category:au Category:5ezauz5 Category:zhaeu Category:aza5za Category:zha Category:uaz Category:ag Category:ua Category:tgau Category:agu Category:fwg Category:HAER Category:GAREHZSRT Category:F Category:EWGT Category:SG Category:AGHT Category:RS Category:FAWR Category:G Category:ZHF Category:ARA Category:GF Category:RZW Category:Z$WGRG Category:/$ Category:aerz5w Category:e5z Category:5z Category:5z4 Category:z54 Category:aez5 Category:4 Category:w Category:54u54uw Category:4w5u Category:u4 Category:z Category:4w Category:5zw Category:u4w Category:w54uu Category:w54u Category:4z5wz Category:5zw4 Category:z54w Category:4wu45z Category:45 Category:54uz Category:z4 Category:5u4 Category:45z Category:3z